Coming Home
by twenteseven
Summary: One-shot, bit of a gap filler from when they leave Seamus' pub in Dublin to when they get back to Hollyoaks, and they're both feeling a bit naughty ;) Rated M because they'll be making up for lost time...


They strolled casually through the streets of Dublin – Brendan knowing every crack in the pavement, knowing what awaited them as they turned each corner, knowing to take his man on the scenic route back to the hotel from his Da's pub so that they could cross that bridge again. _Their _bridge.

Steven didn't have a clue where they were, or how to get back to the hotel. He just followed Brendan, chatting away as he strolled down the unfamiliar streets, Brendan sauntering along next to him and listening to him rambling, finding peace in his mindless chatter.

Brendan thought to himself once again how lucky he was. How someone like Steven could love him. Love him enough to leave his life behind, to leave his husband, to come here and be with him. He didn't feel worthy – he didn't think he ever would.

They reached their bridge and Brendan looked over to see Steven's face light up in recognition; his eyes dancing from Brendan to the exact spot they had stood at last night; his heart beat skipping again as the memories flooded back.

"Eyar Bren, it's our bridge," Ste beamed as he grabbed Brendan by the elbow and walked across the bridge, up to the point he had been standing over yesterday with his broken heart. "What a difference a day makes, eh Bren?"

"Indeed, Steven," Brendan smirked back, spinning one of the locks on the railings in front of him. "I got ye somethin'," he looked at Steven sheepishly as he pulled the gift out of his pocket.

Ste looked down to the padlock Brendan held in his hand, saw the black lettering on the side of it, _STEVEN + BRENDAN, _feeling a shudder of delight course down his spine as he looked up to see the shine in Brendan's eyes. He was shocked into silence for a few moments, felt the sting of tears in his eyes from disbelief that Brendan could be this romantic.

Ste gulped down the lump in his throat, inhaled sharply and silently took the lock from Brendan's hand. He looked up into the Irishman's eyes as he turned the key to open the padlock, and clicked it around one of the rungs on the metal railing. He took the key, kissed it, then placed it gently into Brendan's palm. The Irishman smirked up at his boy, felt his insides melt as he drank in the look of pure adoration in Steven's eyes, then kissed the key himself before launching it into the Liffey River.

"Forever," Brendan whispered as he leant in and kissed Steven on the cheek.

"Forever," Steven nodded back at him, his expression full of awe as he glared up at the man he had managed to tame, against all the odds.

They smiled to each other as they turned to continue the walk back to the hotel, this time an amiable, smug silence encompassing them, glancing at each other every few seconds and smiling as they basked in the glory of their connection.

They quickly packed their bags when they got back to the room, picking up the stray items of clothing which had been strewn around the room the night before. Ste laughed as he found one of his socks in amongst the tea and coffee on the side, the memory of Brendan gently rolling them off and throwing them around the room during the night, somewhere in between the third and fourth round.

Brendan laughed back, grinning wickedly at the same memory, wondering to himself if they had time for one more quickie before they left. His watch told him _no_, they were running 20 minutes late already thanks to their pit stop on the bridge. He wished the thought hadn't entered his head – he was going to have to do something to clear that thought from his mind now. Damn it.

"You ready, Bren?" Ste called across to him, all packed up and ready to go.

"As I'll ever be, Steven," Brendan smiled back at him, following his boyfriend out of the room and taking one last glance behind him.

Brendan sauntered up to the Reception desk, watching Ste as he milled around the lobby of the hotel, picking up tourist leaflets and pocketing a few which caught his eye, no doubt planning out his return to the city in the not too distant future.

"I hope you had a pleasant stay, Mr Brady," the receptionist beamed as she handed back his credit card, flicking her eyelashes and twirling her long wavy brunette locks around her sleek manicured fingers.

Brendan was oblivious to her shameless display, couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful bronzed boy that stood before him, that was all his, to keep and to play with whenever he liked.

"Yeah," he replied to her, "It was positively life affirming," he added in his thick Irish drawl.

Ste caught his eye then, smirking as Brendan winked at him and walking up to join him at the reception desk.

"You done?" Ste asked, leaning against the reception desk in perfect symmetry with his lover, bringing his face close to Brendan's and ensuring his thigh rested flush against the inside of Brendan's, grazing against his cock inside his trousers.

He was playing with him.

If this was a game, then this was on. Brendan would make sure he won this one.

"Yeah," Brendan smiled back at him, pushing subtly against Ste's leg to make sure he knew he was rising to the challenge, "I'm taking you home."

The receptionist sighed as she saw her chances disappear, watching the Irishman virtually drooling over his younger friend, undressing him with his eyes as he leant in and kissed him gingerly on his lips.

"Taxi rank is outside," she interrupted, clearly not a fan of the PDA.

They pulled themselves apart and walked out of the hotel, Brendan holding the taxi door open for Ste and following him in.

"Here, have this bag on your lap," Brendan said as he handed Ste his small brown travel bag.

"Eh? Why?" Ste responded with confusion etched over his face.

"You might want to cover yourself up," Brendan replied to Ste, before turning to the taxi driver, "Dublin airport, please."

Ste frowned, his eyes darting around the cab in complete confusion as if looking for what it was he was covering himself from. Brendan had started chatting away with the taxi driver about their trip, explaining he had come back over to see his family, and Ste wanted to interrupt him to ask him what he was on about.

But then he swallowed as he felt Brendan's hand against his thigh, rising up quickly to the top, his fingers curling around the inside of his thigh and sending shivers through his whole body. He felt Brendan's fingers work their way up to his fly, pulling the zip down and undoing his button expertly.

Ste's instincts were to pull his hands into his lap and to stop Brendan, couldn't believe he was doing this in public, but he glanced between Brendan and the taxi driver and saw they were still chatting away about the area of Dublin Brendan had grown up in, and the driver carried on completely unaware of the obscenities about to take place in the back of his cab.

Ste took a deep breath, couldn't believe he was going to let this happen but his senses were alive now – he was horny as hell and he could feel the warmth of Brendan's fingers as they released his cock from his boxers. He was too far gone, he needed this, he was powerless to stop it. He pulled the zipper up on his jacket so that it covered his mouth and the bottom half of his face, pulled the bag on his lap closer into his body to hide his cock from view, then closed his eyes and prepared for Brendan's onslaught.

Brendan stroked up and down Ste's cock leisurely, his face still fixed forward as he told the taxi driver the name of the club he used to own in the old town, not flinching at all, unlike Ste who was coming apart beside him.

He kept his pace slow and teasing, felt the velvety skin of Ste's cock in his hand and knew he had never felt anything so perfect against his own skin. He wanted desperately to look down and see it, to see his beautiful boy unfolding below him at his own touch, but he had to keep his cool and avert the drivers attention.

He started pumping a little faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock and feeling the pre come wetting his skin. He spread it around the slit and down his length, pausing as he brought his thumb up to his own mouth to lick it, needing to taste him, the saltiness so unmistakably _Steven _and he wanted more, needed to make his boy come apart right now.

Ste didn't know if it was the way Brendan was suddenly picking up the pace, or the fact that he was sitting in the back of a _fucking taxi _and he was touching him like this, but he could feel the orgasm building up in the depths of his muscles already, could tell he was not going to be able to hold out as Brendan's movements got faster and sharper, the instinctive need to moan and cry out becoming unbearable and he couldn't help but let out the faintest whimper as he lashed out, tapping Brendan on the arm desperately to tell him he was about to come, that he needed to stop else he was going to explode right here in the back of the cab.

But Brendan didn't let up, didn't even hesitate, his movements relentless and unforgiving, his voice beginning to falter as he tried to keep his conversation going with the driver, who sat up front completely unaware of the orgasmic mess of a man he was chauffeuring in the back seat.

Ste's fingers dug into Brendan's forearms as he felt the swell of his orgasm rise within him, his other hand curled into a fist that he was biting into desperately, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to escape, unable to hold it back any more with the relentless assault on his cock. He felt himself release, the muscles in his groin tensing as the white hot liquid throbbed out of him and onto Brendan's fingers as they came to rest, thankfully not a large amount as he had fucked his balls almost dry the night before.

Ste was spent, his head lolling back onto the headrest, but he could see Brendan lifting his fingers up to his mouth, discreetly licking them one by one, looking at him now for the first time since they got into the cab, eyes laced with seduction as he sucked Ste's come off his fingers. He darted his tongue out quickly and licked his lips before winking at Ste and turning back to the driver, telling him which terminal they needed as they pulled into the airport.

Ste lapped up the haze of his post orgasmic state for a few glorious moments, before he saw the terminal sign out of his window and pulled himself together, putting himself away and dressing himself just in time for their arrival.

"Cheers, mate." Brendan called to the driver as he handed over the cab fare, "Keep the change."

"Thanks," he responded, "Have a good flight."

Brendan smiled as he opened the door and let Ste out first, muttering under his breath, "Oh I intend to."

Brendan eyed his boyfriend knowingly, a smirk taking over his face as he leant in and kissed him, Ste parting his lips and surging his tongue into Brendan's mouth, still desperate to taste himself against Brendan's tongue, the salty tang overpowering his senses for a brief few minutes before he pulled away.

"I can't believe you just did that, Brendan Brady."

Brendan smirked in response, raising his eyebrows as if he didn't know what Ste was referring to, stood before him looking dazed and confused and his energy completely spent from the unexpected attention he had just received.

"All part of the service, Steven, you know that."

He kissed him again and picked up both their bags, walked into the terminal and up to the check in desk. Ste ran in after him and grabbed his own bag out of Brendan's hand.

"I can carry my own bag, thanks Brendan," Ste barked, "I'm not a girl."

"Oh, you're all man, alright, Steven," Brendan smiled back playfully, "And ye weren't complaining when I was paying for the room, and the taxi."

Ste faltered, narrowing his eyes back at Brendan as he found himself lacking any comeback.

They checked in and the assistant advised they would be boarding in 40 minutes, so they proceeded straight through security and into the departure lounge.

Ste felt excited. He didn't know why, but something about being in an airport with Brendan, just the two of them, on a journey together - it just felt so _coupley_. He loved it, and couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Brendan had one up on him though after the taxi ride. Ste needed to even the scores.

They had 20 minutes until their plane started boarding. Brendan strolled into one of the coffee bars near the departure gate and ordered both their coffees, knowing Ste's order without needing to ask, whilst Ste slinked off and found a secluded booth in the corner.

It was a traditional café, red and white chequered tablecloths on the tables, and cute little china teapots holding all the condiments and sugar sachets. Ste had picked one of the tables which faced out of the huge window overlooking the runway, a round red leather sofa for them both to sit on, secluded enough for what he had in mind. He looked around him and saw it was fairly quiet, no kids were about and the café was frequented by just a couple of business men on their laptops and a middle aged couple in the far corner. Their table was almost completely cut off from view.

Brendan sauntered over with their coffees and Ste let him slip onto the sofa next to him, his expression still full of pride at his earlier accomplishment as he leant in and gave Ste a quick peck on the lips.

"So, ye a good flyer, Steven?" Brendan asked playfully, "I'm not gonna have to sit next to ye with a sick bag am I?"

"Shut up," Ste answered back, before taking a quick glace around him and dropping a sugar sachet on the floor. "Oh, I better pick that up," he grinned.

Brendan raised an eyebrow and locked his eyes onto Ste's as he slid down off the sofa and onto his knees on the floor, a flirty smirk dancing across his face as his head disappeared from view under the table cloth.

"Uh," was all Brendan could muster up as he slowly came to realise Ste's game. Steven was more determined to win at this game than he had given his boy credit for, sighing loudly and jerking up slightly as he felt Steven's delicate fingers creeping slowly up each of his inner thighs.

"Steven," Brendan whispered as the boys hands reached the buckle on his jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zip down slowly.

Brendan felt his heart beat racing and sheepishly looked up from their table, let his glance sweep around the room and saw nobody within plain sight, but shuffled along the sofa slightly to hide them from view even further.

Ste moved along with him under the table, freeing Brendan's cock from his jeans as soon as he came to a stop, and holding it firmly in his grasp. He pumped his hand up and down gently, smiling to himself as he heard the sharp intake of breath and the _fucks-sake-oh-god-yes _whispered out of his boyfriends mouth. He continued working away with his hands before letting his tongue take on the job, flicking it against the head of Brendan's cock and licking the pre come as it started to appear at the slit, using his hand to play with his balls as he knew it made Brendan come apart.

Brendan looked around again, wanted to give in to the pleasure completely but knew they could be interrupted at any moment; knew an outpouring of his desire in expletives would attract unwanted attention. He knew Steven was completely hidden from view, the tablecloth concealing him underneath the table and the solid wooden back of the booth ensuring they were cut off from the rest of the café, but that didn't stop this being the most public place Brendan had ever had a blow job in his life.

The way his boy had been so willing was a complete turn on, and whilst he still had reservations about being so open to the world about his sexuality, this was turning into the single most exhilarating blow job he had ever experienced, due in no small part to the setting.

Steven was so good at this - always had been. He teased him expertly, rolling his hands up and down Brendan's rock solid erection, teasing and licking the tip to get his man all worked up, could practically hear him begging silently, his hand now resting above Ste's as it lay on Brendan's thigh. He felt Brendan squeeze around his fingers and with that cue he wrapped his mouth fully around the _oh-so-familiar_ length before him, working down and down and down until after a few moments he had taken the majority of his nine inches and could feel his gag reflex threatening to kick in.

Brendan squeezed his hand even tighter, heard a weak guttural moan escape him and knew he was close. He smoothly rolled his mouth up and down, slicking his tongue around the tip of his cock when he had almost pulled out completely, before taking him all the way down again, caressing his balls as he did so and humming away lightly, letting the vibrations send Brendan into a frenzy.

Above the table Brendan was struggling to keep his cool; he was being undone by his filthy wanton sex god of a boyfriend and he was about to unravel himself inside that gorgeous mouth of his. He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head and he couldn't have cared less now if anyone had seen them. He felt the stirring inside his loins that he had become so familiar with in the past 24 hours, and grabbed the back of Steven's head to pull him closer, to let him shoot straight down the back of his throat.

He came forcefully into Steven's mouth, banging his fist on the table as he did so, his expression helpless and strained as he tried to silence himself, tried to stop the moans and expletives from pouring out of him as they usually did.

After he had ridden out his orgasm he leant his head back against the headrest on the booth, completely spent, running his hand up and down the back of Steven's head underneath the table in a sign of appreciation, feeling the short hairs prickle against his fingers. His breathing returned to normal and the post-orgasmic haze started to lift slowly as he felt Steven doing up the fly and button on his jeans.

Steven reappeared from under the table with the biggest, lewdest smile on his face; his mouth still holding in the last few drops of Brendan's come. He leant straight in for the kiss, feeling Brendan's lips part beneath his and transferring the white hot liquid back into his mouth. He heard Brendan groan, a whimper of recognition as the saltiness hit his tastebuds, lapping up every last drop from inside Steven's mouth with his own tongue before he pulled away and looked into his boys eyes with desire.

"You're fucking filthy, Steven Hay," Brendan marvelled as he drank in the delicate features of his boyfriends face, "Do you know that?"

Ste smiled back at him and kissed him deeply again, exploring as if it was unknown territory when it was anything but.

"You taught me everything I know, Brendan Brady," Ste smiled back at him, and they lurched into each others mouths once again.

"Ahem," came the none too discreet cough from beside the table, causing them both to stop and pull themselves apart, looking up to the waitress who had interrupted them. "Here's the bill," she explained as she slammed a small round silver tray with a receipt down on the table, eyeing them both with disdain.

Brendan fished a 10 euro note from his pocket, picked up the tray and handed them both to the waitress, telling her to keep the change before she turned to walk away, not a word of thanks uttered.

"Do you think she saw," Steven asked, the smile still beaming from his face. He didn't even care if she had.

"I couldn't give a fuck," Brendan smirked back, before going in to kiss him again.

They both heard their flight being announced and pulled themselves apart, gathering their bags and heading off to the departure gates. As they walked side by side, they couldn't help but glance across at each other, both unable to wipe the smirk off their faces as they both secretly wondered who was winning their game so far.

They boarded the plane and took their seats - they were three rows from the back and the plane was only about half full. There was a young couple three rows in front of them and a balding man in a suit on the opposite side of the aisle and one row in front, but other than that the majority of the passengers were sat up the front of the plane. Ste couldn't help but wonder silently if that was sensible; that the plane would be too heavy at the front if everyone sat up there and that they should probably spread themselves out more, and it made him feel a little uneasy. He wasn't a nervous flyer - just inexperienced - and there was always that moment of dread just before take off. The most worrying thing was that he just didn't understand it – how can something so big and heavy take off and fly, when he couldn't. It totally blew his mind, and he tried not to think about it else he would start panicking and make a fool of himself, much to the delight of Brendan he would assume.

The air stewardess came along just before the plane took off, offering a drink and a boiled sweet for the air pressure. She was tall and slim, with peroxide blonde locks tied back in a neat bun, and her make up perfectly applied - seductive red lips, a hint of blusher, and thick lashings of mascara around almond shaped eyes. She was undoubtedly attractive, even more so in the standard air stewardess uniform of a fitted blue suit, sky blue blouse and matching neckerchief.

As she stood before them, Ste realised he was staring at her, part in adoration and part in disbelief at the way she seemed to be shamelessly flirting with Brendan. Brendan was smirking back at her, exuding his Irish charm in the way that he always did, wrapping her around his little finger as he persuaded her to slip him an extra whiskey to calm his nerves.

Ste shuffled slightly in his seat, his insolent expression boring into the woman as she continued to soak up his boyfriends words, laughing away at his little jokes and letting her tongue graze against her teeth in an effort to seduce him. Ste didn't think to feel pride that his boyfriend could catch the attention of such an attractive woman - as he had been doing all day – instead, all he felt was jealousy raging through his bones, that the thought of anyone but himself being able to touch this man sickened him.

She sauntered off to her seat following the announcement from the captain that they were ready for take off, and Brendan looked down to Steven's face, knowing he was about to be met with a furrowed brow and a bitten bottom lip.

"Ye ok, Steven?" Brendan asked, his eyes dancing with passion as he drank in the sight of Steven like this – how completely fucking gorgeous he looked when he was jealous. It was part of the reason Brendan played with him like this, and he had missed it.

"Hm, yeah," came Ste's curt response, flicking up an eyebrow in Brendan's direction before returning it to the safety announcement on the seat back TV.

Brendan smiled knowingly, planning his victory now in the little game they had been playing all morning.

After a few minutes the seatbelt signs were switched off and Brendan got up and walked to the back of the plane, locking himself into the small cubicle.

Ste sat in his seat in silence for a few minutes, waved the stewardess past when she came down to offer him another drink and slipped another whiskey down for Brendan.

He rolled his eyes with boredom now, wondering where Brendan had gotten to as he realised he had spent half the flight sat there by himself. He glanced behind him and in front, covering every possible angle before he got up and walked to the back of the plane, knocking on the toilet door.

"Bren?" he asked through it, trying not to raise his voice too loud, "You ok?"

It was a few seconds before he heard the lock click and the door open to find Brendan inside, his eyes dancing with desire as he looked Steven up and down, then pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

Ste felt a smile of realisation cover his lips, shaking his head slightly as he got the gist of Brendan's intentions, noticing his fully erect cock was already exposed and waiting for him.

Brendan wasted no time, smiling as he turned Steven round so that his back was flush with his own chest, had him facing the mirror and looked deep into his eyes in the reflection as he quickly pulled apart the buttons and fly on Steven's trousers, pulling them down below the swell of his pert gorgeous arse, alongside his boxers.

"Yer so fucking sexy, Steven," Brendan told him as he brought two fingers up to Steven's mouth, the boy responding instinctively by sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around to cover them in as much saliva as he could as quickly as possible before Brendan pulled them out and prepared him quickly, allowing one finger and then the other to push inside Steven and work him open, ready for what he was about to receive.

"Just fuck me, you animal," Steven demanded, his voice low and sultry, laced with need and want and passion and desire, as if he had been waiting his entire life for this.

Brendan didn't hang about, rolling on the condom he had been keeping in his pocket and pulling out his small sachet of lube, coating his own cock with it and smothering it against Steven's hole with his fingers.

With one short sharp burst he thrust the tip of his cock inside Steven, felt his muscles tightening around him as he adjusted to his wide girth, pushing himself in further as he heard the first moan escape Steven's filthy mouth. Brendan looked up and met eyes with him in the mirror, their expressions clouded by desire, eyes hooded and lips parted as teeth were biting at tongues.

Brendan thrust in and out slowly, until Steven had taken his full length completely, his body failing beneath him with the intensity of this feeling, the complete belongingness he couldn't ignore when him and his boy were connected like this, like their bodies were designed to fit together in this way, as if they were cut from the same square and they were locking themselves back together to form a whole. Steven's eyes were closed now and Brendan could feel the tremble in his leg and knew he was close. He became more and more savage with his thrusts, increasing the pace with each stroke and he felt Steven pushing back against him, fucking himself on Brendan's cock. Their bodies slammed together in unison, the slap of Steven's arse against Brendan's pelvis and thighs mixed in with their moans and whimpers as both their worlds set alight with satisfaction, Brendan pulling his hand around and grasping at Steven's cock, proving to be the final straw as his boy came apart in his hands, falling forwards and resting against the plastic sink.

Brendan felt Steven's orgasm racing round his boy; the goosebumps on his arms and the shiver down his spine; the tremble in his leg and the constriction of his muscles inside him as he came, pushing Brendan over the edge as he leant onto Steven's back and kissed at his neck.

They stood there for a few minutes, Brendan leaning over Ste and covering his warm sweat drenched torso against his back, as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. Brendan pulled out of Steven slowly, tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin before doing up his jeans; Ste doing the same as they struggled with the complete lack of space in the cubicle.

Ste turned around and faced his man, wrapping his hands around him and clasping them together at the back of his neck as he stared mischievously into his eyes, a smirk plastered over his face which Brendan mirrored back.

"Ok," Ste uttered as he leant in to place a kiss against his boyfriends lips, "I guess you win."

Brendan laughed and devoured his boys mouth once more, before pulling away and unlocking the door, pushing Steven out and locking himself back inside. He left it a couple of minutes before letting himself out and returning to his seat.

They cast each other a knowing smile as they sat next to each other, smiling like a pair of lovestruck teenagers, and Brendan let his hand wander onto Steven's thigh as he squeezed it lightly.

The air stewardess returned to bring Brendan another whiskey, still fluttering her eyelashes at him and laughing when he didn't even crack a joke. Brendan felt Steven's body tense up next to him.

"Can I get you or your…friend…anything else at all, Sir?" she purred at him, leaning down just a little further than was necessary and exposing a hint of cleavage below her blouse.

Brendan smiled up at her in return and saw Ste shoot him a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"No, thanks, love," he smiled back at her, leaning forwards to bring them inappropriately close, "My boyfriend and I are just grand."

The smile dropped from her face at the word _boyfriend, _and she eyed Ste up and down with envy as he straightened himself up and looked back at her, a smile forming at the side of his mouth, eyes wide and eyebrows raised as he nodded at her, his face exuding sassiness in a display of _you got a problem with that_?

She walked away as Brendan turned to Steven and mirrored his proud smile, leaning in for another gentle kiss.

"Love you," Ste whispered to him, almost inaudibly.

"Love ye, too," Brendan whispered back as they smiled into another kiss.

After they had landed and collected their bags, they grabbed a taxi from outside the airport and headed back to Hollyoaks. They couldn't help but laugh at each other as they sat in the cab, memories of their previous taxi journey dancing mischievously through both of their minds.

"Don't even think about it," Ste warned as he saw the glint in Brendan's eye.

"What?" he smiled back, as if he had no recollection of the obscene things they had done to each other in public today.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, ain't I," Ste smirked back.

"I should hope so," Brendan replied as he leant in for a kiss.

When the taxi dropped them into the village, Chez caught sight of them and ran over to wrap her arms around them, excitement bubbling over as they confirmed that they were finally together now and she beamed about how happy she was for them.

"I wanna hear every last gory detail," she cooed, as Ste smirked as he thought about which parts of that day he would definitely _not_ be sharing.

Back at the flat she opened up the pink champagne in honour of their long overdue reunion, and after a while Ste forced himself to leave Brendan's company to return to his kids. As he stood up to leave, Brendan mirroring him, they shared their goodbyes.

"Love you," Ste smiled coyly up at Brendan.

"Love you too," he replied, a knowing glance dancing between them in memory of the obscenities of that day, "Now scram."

Ste walked away, unable to wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
